The Assistant
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Tony Stark's usual motto when things get tough is "Hire or Fire." Kinda suck at summaries! I swear it is good though! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I was watching Iron Man 2 today, and I realized that I really wanted to write a story focusing around Tony Stark and *clears throat* the relationship he holds with the (female) employees at Stark Industries. But keep in mind here that I only saw the 2nd one. I apologize if some of the information is inaccurate. Please enjoy!

The Assistant ch1

Tony Stark inhaled sharply as the next potential assistant was called to walk into his office. He wouldn't have to look for another assistant if Potts didn't resign to go to that project in South America last month.

He sat up straighter as a petite red head with emerald-blue eyes stepped in to the office. He gestured for the young woman to sit down as he picked up her file. "Bethany Miller, right?" He asked looking up at her from her file. "Yes, that's me." She said lightly. "Interesting, you graduated from Yale but you spent your first two years of college in NYU. Majored in Business, that's always a good sign and it says here your last two employers included the Bellagio Hotel and Victoria's Secret." He read with a sly smirk. The woman's cheeks instantly reddened in embarrassment. "Mr. Stark, in my defense-" She started. "No need to explain yourself Bethany. And if you're going to be my new assistant, please just call me Tony." He said the last part in a flirtatious manner. "So I'm hired?" She asked, a bit taken aback by this. "Yes and I will show you to your office." Tony replied quickly, standing up. _Wow my own office, _she thought to herself in awe as they both walked into the glass walled office fully furnished with black leather couches and a deep purple color scheme. "Like it?" Tony said leaning against the doorframe. "Love it." She replied breathlessly. "Good. I would try out your office chair first. It spins." Bethany didn't know if her boss was joking or not, but it didn't hurt to try out the chair. Yep. It spins all right. She swiveled around in her new chair, blushing once she noticed Tony was still staring at her, a triumphant smirk slapped on his face. "Oh, right. Do you need anything Mr. Stark- I mean Tony?" She asked, stuttering. His smirk grew even more at her flustered state. "No, not right now really. Tonight yes, I do need something, I need you to come to my private office at the address listed on your desk and fill out some paperwork, legal documents, mostly." He said, flashing her a charming smile. "Okay, that's fine. What time should I be there?" She asked, jotting the information down on her stationary set. "8-ish." He replied before walking out of her office with that charming smile and a subtle wave.

At Apartment 15D….

"Josie! I'm home!" A slightly cheeky Bethany yelled as she stepped into her very futuristic, tech-equipped home. "Up here Aunt Bethy!" Her 12 year old niece yelled from her art studio upstairs. She walked upstairs, taking off her heels and laying them carelessly on the steps. "Did you get the job?" The blonde asked, practically bouncing up and down. "Yes." The ginger replied, knowing what question would follow. "Is Tony Stark cuter in person?" The tween cooed, swaying back and forth as she grabbed some neon orange paint from the shelf. "Yes, extremely." Bethany mumbled, gritting her teeth as she looked at the paint splattered sheets on the floor. "Oooh someone has a new lover named TONYYYY!" She squealed, stretching out his name with heavy exaggeration. "Yes, someone does." She whispered before walking out of the room. By the time she had registered what she said, she was pulled up in front of her boss's house. "Bethany Renee Miller, you are soooo screwed." She said to herself before getting out of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and ready to write for y'all! And this is set about 6 months after Bethany is hired. So ****A LOT ****has changed. BTDubz, the other OC is named Shanie Watson, Bethany's best friend.**

The Assistant Chapter Two

"Oh! Score! Touchdown! Celebration dance!" Bethany cheered as she and Tony played Madden on the Wii. The redhead had begun to start a good friendship with her boss in the past few months she was hired. It was like she was paid to hang around, go to parties, and of course babysit a millionaire.

"Let me guess, you beat Stark at Madden again? You must have fun babysitting a millionaire." Shanie asked, walking back into room with a can of Coke.

"I do not need a babysitter." Tony scoffed, looking at the two women.

"Yes you do!" Shanie and Bethany said in unison.

"Do not. I happen to be a…" The millionaire was cut off.

"Genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist. We know!" The ladies yelled.

"It's still nice to hear it sometimes." He grumbled.

"So do we get an invite to the motorcycle expo?" Shanie asked him as Tony sat on the couch.

"Hrmm. Let me think about that… NO!" He yelled.

The girls looked at each other evilly before jumping onto Tony.

"Come own, please! We really really wanna go!" They begged.

"Okay! Fine! You win!" He surrendered.

Happy with the result, the young women got off of him and walked out of the door.

**I know it's like really short but it's because I really needed a bit of a filler here! I'm typing a new chapter right now for the story and it will be a humorous** **list of stuff that I cannot tell y'all about because it would spoil the funny surprise. Review and tell me what you wanna see next! Bye!**

**Little Miss Purple! **


	3. Chapter 3

10 Things Olivia Peyton Stark should never do

**BTW, this will be in Olivia's POV. Featuring special guests THE AVENGERS!**

1: Paint the Iron Man suit bright purple.

(Dad flipped out and broke his toe. Mom, Uncle Rhodey, and Shanie laughed.)

2: Dad told me to stop blowing up fruit. (Yesterday, me and Mom started to blow up a watermelon, and Dad walked in right as the melon exploded in his face.)

3: Rig Dad's office so that every time he walks in, JARVIS plays LMFAO songs. (When he walked in and Party Rock Anthem blasted out, he jumped like 4 feet in the air. Mom and Shanie came in and started dancing while Dad glared at them.)

4: Call Mom & Dad at 3 AM and yell good morning. (Steve actually suggested that one. But when I told my parents that it was his idea, he totally sold me out!)

5: Tell Dad that I'm in love with Clint Barton and that we are moving to Atlanta to start a life together. (The one and only Black Widow helped me with that one!)

6: Refuse to move from the couch when Dad tells me to. (He actually called in Thor to come and get me off of the couch. Let's just say that I always make sure Thor and Dad are out of the house when I sit on the couch.)

7: Tell on Dad when he does an experiment that could kill him. (Tony: That happens pretty much every freaking day!)

8: Have Bruce drive me to school. (When someone took his parking spot, he got a little… green and everyone at school freaked out.)

9: Coordinate Pranks with Hawkeye. (When Dad was about to eat an apple when Hawkeye shot an arrow through it, just missing Dad.)

10: Mouth off to Nick Fury. (Thor, Dad, Hawkeye, Steve, and Black Widow were all cracking up until Fury gave them all the stink eye.)

**I thought this was funny! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Assistant Chapter Three: What's Going On Here?

**Sorry for the delay y'all! I've been crazy busy and had like no time to update! I got inspiration so here is the chapter! Here's a hint: This chapter changes EVERYTHING!**

Shanie's POV

I sighed as I stepped into Stark's mansion. Bethany and I were going out for lunch because she had "big news" . I found Bethany sprawled out on the couch playing with the iPad her oh-so lovely boss bought her. Getting annoyed and bored, I chucked a throw pillow at her.

"What the heck?" She shouted in surprise, standing up. As if he was at her beck and call 24/7, Stark appeared behind her.

"Let's go to lunch shall we?" I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah. Give me a sec." She replied before whispering something into Tony's ear. His expression changed from his normal 'I don't really care' look to one of pure shock and delight. Oh god.

_At Planet Hollywood…_

"SO, what's the big news that you had to tell me?" I asked the red head as we sipped on our Cokes.

"I got fired." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

My eyes were now the size of golf balls. Tony Stark is dead.

"He WHAT?" I practically shouted.

"That's not the only thing I have to tell you." Bethany told me calmly.

"I got a boyfriend." She told me, smiling.

"Who? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I didn't tell you because you'll be mad at me."

"WHO IS IT?"

In the tiniest voice possible she replied, "Tony."

OH. MY. GOD.

. BE . HAPPENING.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't even freaking make coherent phrases or sentences. How could this be? What kind of jacked up world is this? Where my best friend is now dating her ex-boss? Just NO! 

**This chapter was hilarious for me to type because I was visualizing everything! Please review and tell me what you want to happen!**


End file.
